Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn: How Things Should Have Gone
by QueenIveyofBooks
Summary: This is my take on how Heir of Fire should have gone. Celaena took Rowan's words to heart and Rowan cannot fix what he has done. We get to see a side of both of them that we have never seen before. Be prepared for feels.
1. Chapter 1

***All characters belong to the fabulous Sarah J. Maas. Unfortunately, I don't own any of them.***

**If things had gone a little differently in the Cambrian Mountains…**

"You are worthless. You would have been more useful if you had died with your parents."

Celaena kept reliving that moment over and over again in her head. She could still picture the cold glint in Rowan's forest green eyes as he uttered the words that hurt worse than the bite of a thousand lashes of a whip. Celaena decided in that moment that never again would she allow herself to feel such pain. She had felt so much pain in her life that she was surprised she was still functioning, but then again, she was a survivor. Survivors kept getting back up every time they were knocked down, but not this time. Rowan's words hurt more than she would ever admit because in those few weeks of training, Celaena had begun to fall for Rowan. When he allowed himself to let go he became someone completely different. Celaena recalled running through the forest with Rowan in their true Fae forms. They had unintentionally started a game of chase and that was the moment she realized there was no hope for her. After seeing Rowan so carefree with his guard down and his eyes full of promises, Celaena realized that she could love him, and maybe she already did.

Celaena walked back to the tavern where Emrys and Luca were preparing more food for the patrons. It had been a few hours since Rowan had cut her so deeply with his words, but it felt like minutes had past. Celaena had taken time to stew over Rowan's words and decided that she would find no compassion or help on her journey to freeing her people with Rowan. She would find another way to get information on the Wryd keys without the help of her bitch of an aunt, Maeve and her lap dog, Rowan. She was done being pushed around. As Celaena packed her things to leave, she heard Rowan in the hall and could not contain her anger. She would speak with him one last time and if he still thought her worthless then she would leave. There was no need to stay in a place where she was not wanted, even if she had come to care for Rowan. It was obvious that he did not feel the same.

"Did you mean what you said?" Celaena's question came out stronger and braver than she felt as she walked down the hall towards Rowan.

"What are you talking about?" Rowan stared at her with expressionless eyes.

"You know what I am talking about, you bastard. Do you think I would be better off dead? Do you really care so little for another person that you wish them dead?"

Rowan stared at her for a long minute as if trying to decide how to answer.

"Let me be clear, Aelin. You are just another chore for me. Maeve commanded me to train you and that is what I will do," His voice turned cold and Celaena shivered. "I do not care what you have been through or what you will go through. I DO NOT CARE. You are nothing to me."

Celaena watched his face looking for signs of remorse or feeling and when she saw none, her decision was solidified. She would find another way to save her kingdom from the King of Adarlan and all of his minions. As Rowans words took root in her heart, she turned and walked away. Every step away from the man she thought she cared for froze her heart a little more. She grabbed her bag from her room, made her way out of the tavern and into the woods of the mountain. The small light inside of her that burned a little less after Nehemia's death finally went out. Maybe Rowan would get his wish. Maybe Celaena might meet her death after all.

**Rowan POV**

Rowan watched the fire inside Celaena's eyes die out, and he felt his heart stop. He had been the one to smother it. The fire inside her eyes that he had come to love was gone, and he was to blame.

As he watched her walk away, he began to feel the gravity of his words. He had only meant to make her understand the power that words can have. He knew that Maeve would use every bit of knowledge in her power to tear Celaena down. Rowan thought if he could harden her heart to hurtful words then she could handle anything that Maeve or anyone else threw at her. He had been so wrong. He knew Celaena was vulnerable now, but he had misjudged just how much. As he watched the girl he had come to care for walk away he decided that he would keep an eye on her. He could not make up for what he had done and ask her to come back, but he could make sure no more harm comes to her.

After all, Luca had been right when he told Celaena that it was in a Fae's blood to protect his family, especially their mates. Celaena was not just a job for him anymore. He had watched her since the day she arrived, and when she thought no one was looking she let the wall around her heart down. She relaxed when no one was looking and that is the Celaena he had vowed to protect. A warrior like that should be treasured and protected. Rowan determined that no one would hurt Celaena anymore. He vowed in that hall the moment the door shut behind her that Celaena would never know pain again. He vowed that he would see his Fireheart come back to him.

He shifted into his hawk form and took flight.

**Celaena POV**

With every step away from Maeve's training ground, Celeana grew a little harder inside. Never again would she allow someone she cared for to hurt her like Rowan had.

Soon darkness crept upon the woods of the Cambrian Mountains and even though Celaena wanted to be as far from Rowan as possible, she knew she had to rest. She had a four day journey back to Varese. She found a spot in the woods that was surrounded by trees, but had enough open space that if someone dared to attack her then she would have time to arm herself. She was wary to start a fire because of what Rowan had said the first time they traveled through these woods a few weeks ago.

"_It is not the mortals you have to worry whose attention could be caught by a fire in the woods," Rowan said seriously. _

However, Celaena was sure that whoever was brave enough to attack her would meet their death tonight. She was not in control of her emotions at the moment, which could be deadly to anyone around her. Her Fae form was taken when Celaena couldn't keep control and she almost felt bad for whoever sent her over the edge.

Celaena started a fire and settled down against a tree nearby. She was close enough to the fire to feel its warmth but far enough away that she was partially in the shadows. She took time to eat and monitor her surroundings for a little while. After she was sure that no one hunted for her in the shadows, she allowed herself to fall into a light sleep with her dagger clutched in the palm of her scarred hand.

Hours later Celeana woke with a start. She shifted onto the balls of her feet, slowed her breathing, and listened. She could not see what had woken her, but she could hear the signs of someone trying to be quiet. The intruder was to her left, hidden in the dense shrubbery surrounding her. Celaena tightened her hand on her dagger and prepared to attack.

"Fireheart, wait," A soft voice called from the bushes.

She froze. Her heart almost stopped beating completely. The only two people who had called her that were her mother and Rowan. One of them was dead so that left only one person.

Rowan.

He emerged from the shadows and stepped closer to the fire. She looked in to his eyes and saw something she never expected, sorrow. His green eyes seemed to hold pain she didn't understand. Celaena immediately looked away from them. She was too afraid to think about what had caused such pain.

"Celaena, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. You caught me at a vulnerable time and I lashed out. I did not mean a thing I said, Fireheart."

She let out a hollow laugh looking past his shoulder but seeing nothing. "Fireheart. What a funny nickname for someone who has no fire left and who wished her heart just as gone. You tell me you don't mean it, but I saw it in your eyes, Rowan. That cold and calculating gleam in your eyes is not something you can fake. I don't blame you for saying what you did. I agree. I am worthless. I cannot even save the ones I love. Everyone I love dies or turns their back on me, and I cannot stop it. Maybe you were right. Maybe if I had died with my parents everything would be different."

"NO," Celaena jumped at his exclamation. "Do not dare say that. You have saved countless amount of people and-"

"I haven't saved anyone, Rowan. I can barely even save myself," Celaena states as she stared into the fire without really seeing it. "Do you know what it's like to be hopeless, Rowan? To finally find a place you might find a friend or something more and have it come crashing down? I have been hopeless before, but this, what I am feeling right now, is worse. I just feel empty now. You were right when you said I was worthless. I have nothing to offer. I can't be the queen this kingdom deserves, and I can't stop the bastard that calls himself king. I have these powers but I can't control them. I am an assassin who kills for money. I'm worse than worthless."

"No! Fireheart, that's-"

"You were right not to care about me. I wouldn't have had anything to offer you. Of that, I am certain."

"Celaena, I was so wrong. I thought that by being cruel, I could harden your heart to lashing words. I know Maeve will use every piece of knowledge in her power to make you feel like I did today. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for that. I know I was harsh with you, but I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. To see the light go out in your eyes, to see your very fire burn out because of ME...it's tearing me apart Celaena. Please say you will forgive me."

"Rowan-"

Right then a piercing scream shot through the quiet woods. It sounded like someone was screaming for their life.

Celaena turned toward the scream and palmed her daggers, and what she saw froze her heart.

The tavern and town she has just been in hours ago was surrounded in flames and glinting swords clashing against each other.

Without another thought, Celaena ran towards the chaos. Rowan seemed to be frozen in shock until that moment and he transformed into his hawk. Together they made their way to the town and into what sounded like a massacre.

The fire has only taken a few carriages here and there, and Rowan quickly suffocated the flames when he shifted back.

Celaena took on a few soldiers as they rushed at her. Her daggers flew and blood was shed. It took her only a few minutes to dispatch the attackers and move onto the next. She looked over to see Rowan in the same position.

"Rowan, what is going on?! Why are these people attacking?"

"It's the shapechangers! They have made it through the wards and they are coming in through the tunnels with the army they have been building," Rowan spoke calmly even in the midst of dodging a sword, but you could hear the strain in his voice. The barely contained rage.

All of the sudden Luca can running towards Rowan and Celaena as if Hell itself chased him.

"Rowan, they have taken the tunnels we made! Someone told the shapchangers about them and that we were going to use them to ambush the army later! We need help! Countless amounts of innocent people are being slaughters out there," Luc said in a scared tone.

Rowan's face seemed to harden into stone.

"I'm coming. Hold them off for a little longer."

Luc took off back towards the tunnels and grabbed a bloodied sword off of a fallen enemy.

Suddenly, Celaena felt a cold chill run up her spine. She knew that feeling. That was the feeling she got at the ruins when her and Rowan were training. Right before the darkness had taken her and shown her unspeakable things. Celaena slowly turned her head and saw them. Three dark figures were walking right towards them, almost to the warded barriers. Celaena took a breath of relief. They couldn't get past the wards quickly, but they could do it. Unless...

"Rowan, go help secure the tunnels. I am needed here. Narrok is attacking and no demi-fae can defeat him, but I can keep him out. Those wards will not hold unless I reinforce them."

"Celaena, are you insane?! You cannot take him on. You know what he is capable of. He will destroy you," Rowan said with fire in his eyes. "You won't do it. There must be another way."

"I will do it, Rowan. I have to save these people. With my power, I can hold the wards. You know I am the only one that can," she said with conviction.

Before Celaena could even finish her sentence three more figures cloaked in darkness appeared behind Narrok. These dark figures weren't skinwalkers. These figures practically oozed darkness, and that darkness held a power like nothing Celaena had ever felt before. Except for one time, when she was training with Rowan in the ruins. She had been taken into its dark clutches and forced to live every horrid memory the creature of darkness could possibly find. She had barely made it out alive. Now, standing in front of three figures whose powers matched the one she had felt before, she knew that only she would be able to hold these creatures off. At least long enough for others to take her place.

"Celaena you cannot take on three of those creatures! I remember that faint feeling of darkness in the ruins after the darkness left, but around them it is ten times worse. I will not allow you to fight them alone," Rowan said with conviction.

"I will not be fighting them, Rowan. I will be reinforcing the wards and making sure they stay on the other side. Even if they do happen to break through then I am strong enough to shield myself. They can sense my power and they aren't likely to move on until I am out of the way."

Rowan grabbed Celaena's wrist, the hand that clutched her daggers and pulled her close.

"You WILL not leave me again, Aelin. Never."

A scream echoed from the caves causing Rowan and Celaena's head to snap in the direction it came.

"GO! Rowan, they need help. I will reinforce the wards!"

"Don't you dare let them through, Fireheart. Do not take them on by yourself. I won't lose you."

But Celaena couldn't respond. She was already running towards her worst nightmare and possibly her death. It was time she found out who or what these creatures were. The sooner she found out the sooner she could kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

***These gorgeous characters belong to the lovely Sarah J. Maas, even though I claim Rowan as mine. The characters are hers, but the story is my own***

**Thank you, Maryam for being an awesome beta reader. **

**Enjoy. Sorry in advance. **

Chapter Two: A Love Worth Fighting For.

The thing about bloodshed is that Celaena never got used to it. Even though she was an assassin, she did not like to kill. She understood the irony.

Celaena cringed as blood splattered across her face as she cut down another soldier. Her daggers dripped with blood as she continued walking toward the three cloaked figures outside of the ward-covered stones. She felt her power building inside of her like it felt her need for it. Celaena breathed a sigh of wary relief. She knew that she would need all of her powers to stop these dark figures.

When she had encountered the one among the ruins she had been overcome by his dark powers within seconds. Celaena had never felt such power before. Not even from the monsters the King of Adarlan had created. These creatures were something new. They were something deadly.

Stopping a few feet from the barrier of the ward, Celaena assessed the cloaked creatures and noticed something odd. Darkness not only surrounded them, but it seemed to be coming from them. Swirls of darkness crept from under their cloaks and circled their bodies. She would catch glimpses of their faces every few seconds but never their whole face.

The darkness around them unnerved her. She had been taken by that darkness before and she still had nightmares of what she saw. After that encounter with one of these figures, she could still remember clearly the nightmares that had played out in her head. Her parent's bodies covered in blood. Sam being tortured. Chaol looking at her in disgust.

Suddenly one of the figures spoke. His voice as cold as darkness.

"Aelin Ashryver. I remember you. Your memories were the sweetest I had ever tasted. So much bloodshed and pain. It was delightful."

Celaena felt rage begin to bubble in her stomach. She called her powers, sheathed her daggers, and let her fire engulf her hands.

"You will not get passed these wards, filth. I-"

The figure beside the one who spoke before, laughed.

"What will you do, my dear? You cannot even handle my brother, let alone all three of us."

Celaena decided in that moment that she would kill them. She may be worthless, but in death she might be worth something. She might be the savior the camp needs. She could save Rowan.

She might die this night, but not before the three creatures in front of her breathed their last. She called her fire to surround her like a shield and stepped through the wards.

"You wanted to see what I will do? I will kill each and every one of you."

Part of the darkness surrounding the figures before her shot towards her shield. But before it could touch her fire, the swirl of darkness recoiled. This game continued for a few seconds and every time the darkness lashed out, Celaena would watch it through a wall of amber and gold.

She could sense the figures' building anger with every lash of darkness.

Celaena felt something drip onto her lips. She touched her lips and looked at her hand. Blood. She knew this was a sign that she was reaching the point of no return for her magic, but she couldn't, no, wouldn't stop.

The three figures stepped back and drew long silver swords they had hidden with their cloaks. Now, the real fight began. Celaena drew her sword, the magical sword that was the only one to withstand her fire, and calculated all three figures.

The one that had captured her in the ruins attacked first. Celaena drew in her shield and lunged. Metal shrieked against metal as their blades met. Darkness tried to reach her, but her burning shield stayed strong. She felt another figure behind her and spun around blocking his strike.

"Brothers, it looks like we have a fighter. I wonder, if you could fight like this, why did you let those you love die?" One of them asked.

Rage consumed Celaena, and she attacked with all she had. Every slash of her blade fueled her rage and soon Celaena was sure her eyes burned as bright as her fire.

She was Fireheart and she would not be afraid.

One of the figures stepped toward the ward. Celaena slashed at one of his brother in front of her, blocking his sword and throwing him off balance, and she sprinted over to the gate.

Her fire slid along her blade, wrapping around it like a lover. She stopped in front of the creature and lifted her blade to him. The flames of the sword highlighted parts of his face and she saw cold eyes filled with shock.

"That sword…but that is not possible. Goldryn could only be wielded by Athril and Brannon of the Wildfire. How is this possible," for a moment the figure sounded afraid.

"How-." Celaena stopped cold. The only ones who could possibly know about her sword were banished long ago by Maeve and Elena battled against them in their own realm. Those creatures had been demons. But the only way for any demons to escape was if they were summoned. Celaena swore. The King of Adarlan was playing with forces that he could not control. He would pay for this. He would pay for summoning these creatures with his life.

"You are the Valg. I should have known. Darkness like this cannot be from this realm," Celaena snarled, causing the flames on her sword to whip around as if answering her rage.

"We are not just lowly demons, Aelin. We are princes in our realm." Celaena could practically feel the Valg's sneer.

"You will regret ever leaving your realm. I will make sure of it." Celaena attacked in a flurry of motions. Left and right she was blocking swords and tossing flames at the Valg. They met every blow with one of their own. They seemed to be toying with her. She felt pressure in her ears and her nose now bleed freely. Her tunic had lines of blood running down it and onto the forest floor.

One of the figures she was battling chuckled. The sound sent shivers down Celaena's spine.

"Give up, Aelin, and you will feel no more pain. I will be happy to take it all away. All you have to do is let me into that head of yours."

"Never. I will kill you all before that happens. Brannon and Elena beat you once, and I plan to end you for good."

"Silly girl, you cannot beat all of us. You are just a child playing with magic compared to us."

"Then play with this," Celaena grabbed her dagger and threw it at the Valg's head.

He quickly jerked away but not before her dagger sliced arm.

"You will pay for that, little girl."

All of the sudden the three princes attacked their darkness shot out and surrounded her shield. The amber and golden hues began to dull, and Celaena began to lose strength. She tried to force her shield to withhold, but she was too weak.

She felt to her knees and her sword felt to the ground with a dull thud. This was it. She couldn't even kill one of them. She had failed.

"No," she croaked. "NO!" The flames receded to cover her body and pulsed like her heart. She could feel the breaking point of her magic coming.

"Give in, girl. Let go," A cold voice whispered.

Celaena screamed as darkness engulfed her flame. She felt its cold caress on her skin right before the pain. A pain she never hoped to experience again. She just wanted the pain to end. Her body started to give out, and before her head hit the ground, she sent the last of her power outside of the darkness. Maybe Rowan would see it and know she had fail. Maybe he would take it as a warning to leave before he got killed. It was too late for her. She was already dead.

Celaena closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

**Rowan's POV**

Her scream sent a cold chill down Rowan's spine. In that moment his heart stopped and he knew it wouldn't beat again until he saw that his Celaena was alright. The tunnels had been secured and Rowan was making his way towards Celaena when he heard her scream.

He started running towards her and finally caught sight of her. She was surrounded by darkness, but only parts of her flame he had come to admire showed. He skidded to a halt. _NO, _he thought. _That cannot be my Fireheart. _He watched as she sent a ball of fire blazing through the darkness and into the air. What did it mean?

_Why would she not use more power? Why not destroy the creatures if-. NO, _Rowan thought. _She is giving up. She was sending him a message that she would hold them off while he ran. How dare she give up! How could she think that I would leave her? _

But a small voice inside Rowan's head said, _because you pushed her away._

Rowan would not let her go. Not again. He would give his life for just a few more moments in her presence. He had to save her. He sprinted towards where darkness surrounded her, and he was only little ways away from the wards when a huge weight tackled him from the side. Rowan came up fighting.

"Rowan! Stop, it's me," Gavriel said. "You are too late. She is gone. I cannot let you sacrifice yourself too. She gave us a chance to escape."

"She is not gone! She can't be gone." Rowan fought against Gavriel's hold, but his feline strength kept Rowan in place. He put all of his strength into his fight and they both fell to the ground.

"Stop, Rowan! There is nothing you can do!" Gavriel's voice sounded strained.

"Let me go to her! I can-." Rowan looked up and saw darkness overtake Celaena. He saw a shadow fall to the ground and screamed.

"AELIN!" He was forced to watch as her flames died out and the darkness won. He watch as the woman he had come to care for was taken by darkness.

**Celaena's POV**

She is in a void. No sounds of the battle reached her. Nothing moves as if all that around her is dead. Celaena wonders if this is hell. She wonders if the Valg princes have decided to end her, rather than torture her and feed from her pain. She opens her eyes, but she can't see anything. She doesn't know what she expected to see once the pain had over taken her. Never in her life had she felt such pain.

"You think that was pain, little one," a cold voice seeps into the void around her. "That was just the beginning."

All of the sudden, Celaena is blinded by light. She shields her eyes and when she uncovers her eyes she wished she hadn't.

All around her are the worst memories of her life. She tries to shut them out, but the dark princes are relentless. She can hear them laughing.

"Aelin, you do not wish to see what we have in store for you," the darkness asks. "We will just have to make it more appealing."

The screams of her memories escalate and Celaena can't take it anymore.

"STOP! PLEASE. Stop," She cries as she holds her ears.

"They will stop once you look into the past, my dear. All you have to do is LOOK."

All of the sudden she is thrown into her memories.

She can smell smoke and she knows what is to come. She had to relive the same memory she had in that clearing. She was being forced to relive her parents' death, but a more twisted and sick version.

She was back in her old house, where she still has vague memories of her childhood. Flames surround the house and the screams of the villagers ring in the air. Celaena feels as if she is back in her old house, and she feels the same terror she did then.

"Mother, Father! Where are you?! Please, we have to go! We have to go now," She yells into the darkness as she runs from room to room. She knows what comes next, but she can't seem to stop herself.

She reaches her parents' bedroom and sees them.

There her partners lay, side by side, covered in blood. They look so pale.

She gives a broken cry and runs to them.

"Please, please, please, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me here! Father, come back you can save us! Please, don't go," she weeps and she places her hands on their faces. She can feel the cold chill of their blood seeping into her clothes but she can't seem to care. The fire closes in and soon the flames begin to caress the walls of her parents' bedroom. However, Celaena doesn't move. She can't seem to move her limbs to action.

"Poor little one, is this what tears you apart inside? Is this what makes you cold?" The dark whispers continue to taunt her.

"Leave me alone! Please, stop this," Celaena cries.

"Very well, we will just move on to a more delicious scene, but this one might be the most painful of all. You see, Aelin, not only can we conjure up memories of the past, but also hopes for the future. We have seen inside your heart and we know the future you hope for. It's a sweet one for someone as cold as you, dear girl."

Celaena is frozen in shock, but she cannot believe that what they have in store for her is any worse than this. This is well hell is made of.

"You think you know my heart? Then you will know that nothing can hurt worse than this," she cries as she throws her hand out to sweep across the bodies of her parents.

"Oh, my dear, you have no idea." With that, flames engulfed Celaena and her parents. She felt every lash of fire and every burn of the flame. She fell to her knees and she felt as if her skin was boiling. Just when she felt like she could take no more, it all stopped.

Celaena looked up from her knees and saw the most beautiful room she had ever come across. She could tell she was in a castle, but she was not familiar with this one. Marble floors led into great stone walls that held paintings of battles, Kings and Queens, and landscapes so otherworldly they had to be from another world. The dome sealing was covered in glass and Celaena shivered. It reminded her of the glass castle she had come to hate.

Celaena stood and turned around. Across the great room sat two thrones. Both extravagant chairs lined with black velvet and jewels that sparkled as the sun from the glass dome shone on them. She stood stunned at their opulence. Suddenly, the large wooden doors opposite the thrones were thrown open.

"Now, Aelin. Now, the fun begins," the dark princes crooned together.

Celaena's heart froze and she knew then that whatever came through that door would hurt worse than a thousand lashes or watching those she loved die in front of her.

"What is this," she asks in a weak voice. All of the sudden a voice rang out through the large room.

"Fireheart, come on. We cannot meet the delegates of our kingdom without our family on the throne together. We must show strength."

Celaena would have fallen to her knees if she had been able to move. Rowan. She knew that voice anywhere.

_Fireheart? Our kingdom? Family? What is this?_ She thought to herself.

She could hear the dark princes laughing. "This, my dear Aelin, is what will break you."

"Rowan, I swear if you do not stop telling me how to run my kingdom I will tell all of your soldiers that you cried when I told you we were having another child." The voice sounded like her, but softer and gentler. All of the sudden Celaena saw a version of herself walk through the large wooden doors into the throne room. This version of herself was older. She could tell by the woman's walk that she had seen more years that the Celaena currently watching her. She wore a grand jeweled crown above her head and a red gown that flowed to the floor. This woman looked like a queen. This woman looked like a Fireheart.

"Aelin, you will do no such thing. You know I will never hear the end of it." Rowan had now made it to what Celaena had to assume was his throne of the crown atop his head was anything to go by. He reclines on his throne as he watched Aelin approach.

"Come, little one, you get to sit with your father today. Mommy has business to attend to," Rowan called out and Celaena suddenly noticed the little hand clutched in the Queen's before her.

Celaena's limbs turned weak and she fell to her knees. She felt tears building in her eyes and she did not try to wipe them away as they fell. No one could see her anyway. She watched as the little boy clutching his mother's hand ran to Rowan and climbed in his lap. Celaena's heart stuttered at the sight of Rowan holding a boy of merely 6 years old with shocking white hair and bright blue eyes.

"But father, mommy promised me chocolate if I stayed with her today," the little boy said as he pouted in Rowan's lap.

"Fireheart, you have been bribing our son?" Rowan shook his head.

"My love, I will continue to bribe him with chocolate and anything else as long as you force me to listen to these squabbling men you call delegates," Queen Celaena said with a smirk on her face and she sank into the throne beside Rowan.

"You have to deal with these people as long as you rule this kingdom, my heart. It was in the fine print."

"Damn the fine print."

"FIREHEART. We have tiny ears listening."

"Your tiny ears will be fine, Rowan."

Rowan mock growled and Queen Celaena laughed.

All the while Celaena stayed on her knees weeping at the sight before her. This was what she wanted. This was the future she was fighting for.

_Why would the Valg princes show her this? What game are they playing?_ She thought to herself.

"My dear, we want you to see what could have been. We want you to see what would have been," a cold voice uttered behind her. She turned and saw one of the princes behind her.

"Now, look at what your future holds," He pointed to the scene before her.

She tried not to look because she knew whatever was behind her would break her, but she couldn't stop herself. The dark princes were forcing her to watch the scene before her unfold and watch she saw turned her blood to ice.

Blood. It was everywhere. Blood covered the stark white marble floors, the stone walls, and the beautiful glass dome that had brought so much light into the palace. Now, the throne room was bathed in blood. Celaena began to shake. She refused to look at the thrones because she knew what she would see, but the princes had no mercy. She was forced to look at Rowan, the love of her life, lying in a pool of blood in front of his throne. Beside him lay the little boy that had captured Celaena's heart before she has even seen him. A keening cry ripped through her as she beheld the two loves of her life dead. Blackness began to fill her vision as she began to scream at the sight. Never had she felt such pain as this. Never had Celaena felt such aching, stabbing, and all-consuming pain.

"Ah, your pain is delicious. You have been so fun to play with, dear girl. At least you saw a little hope before you die. I cannot say that we will ever feel so full again. Your pain will last us for decades." The dark princes began to surround her but she didn't move.

She fell onto her hands as the pain inside her seemed to get worse. A tearing sensation ripped through her head and she fell to the ground. Now, she cried for not only Rowan and her future son, but also the pain of death. She felt it. Celaena knew this was the end. She would never get to rule with Rowan by her side or find the joy in having a son. Tears ran down her face as she lay on the ground. Darkness filled her vision and Celaena knew that she was back where she first woke up. Pain still tore at her body, tearing little pieces of her soul away at a time. She closed her eyes and prayed her end would come soon.

"Giving up so soon, Aelin," one of the dark princes questioned. "I thought you would have fought harder than this."

_Aelin _

She heard a faint voice call her

"Come now, little girl, don't give up yet. We were having so much fun."

_Aelin, get up. _

Celaena opened her eyes and saw herself. Before her was the little girl that she hadn't been in a long time.

_You have to get up, Aelin. You fight is not over yet. You can defeat them. Just take my hand and get up._

Her younger self reached out and Celaena knew she had to take it. She could win this. They would pay for what they had done to her and those she loved.

Slowly, Celaena reached out her hand.

"What is this? Have you finally decided to fight again?" The dark voices crowded around her.

Her hand met that of her younger self and suddenly a light burst from their clasped hands and Celaena hears the princes shriek.

"Impossible. We drained you! It cannot be!" The princes yelled in unison.

The younger version of herself looked at Celaena and smiled. _Fireheart._

Celaena smiled back, unleashed her fire that had been building in her heart, and then there was light.


	3. Chapter 3

***As always, everything except part of the story line belongs to the Queen Sarah J. Maas! I hope you like it. ****Be warned, this is unbeta-ed so excuse any mistakes.***

**Chapter 3: The End**

**Rowan's POV**

Rowan watched as Celaena's body was covered in darkness and everything around him ceased to exist. All he could see was the woman he loved disappear among the dark figures and he felt his heart stop.

"Celaena!" He bellowed so loud that he felt his own bones rattle.

_I cannot lose her. I just found her, and I cannot lose her now._

All of the sudden a fire began to appear out of the darkness that surrounded where his Fireheart has been standing. The light began to grow until it finally overtook the Valg princes and it began to take shape.

_My god, it cannot be. She could not have possibly-._

The fae prince stood and stared in shock as he watch Celaena stand among the demon princes, a fire among the darkness. He felt many emotions flood through him all at once. Utter relief, joy, amazement and pride were among the strongest. His Fireheart had beaten their hold on her as if they were mere children. He ran towards her and the Valg princes, but the light that was Celaena held up her hand to stop his advancement.

"Rowan, you will go no further. This is my fight and these princes will pay for what they have done. Their blood will flood this land when I am done with them. Go, protect our people," Celaena said in an ethereal voice that sounded nothing like the Celaena he knew. He then realized that her ancestors must have leant her power.

He backed away, reluctant to leave the woman he loved on the battlefield with these monsters, but he had a feeling that Celaena would make good on her promise.

"GO, Rowan," Celaena yelled in her otherworldly voice.

Rowan turned and ran to the nearest solider that dared to go against him, but while he battled he kept his attention on Celaena. His movements were methodical and automatic. Battling was second nature to Rowan. He could fight anything and anyone with his eyes closed. Rowan cut down three more soldiers and he watched as Celaena's fire got brighter and brighter. All of the sudden her fire raged higher than he had ever seen, and he watched in horror as his Fireheart reached the brink of exhaustion, burning the Valg princes where they stood, and lighting up the battlefield.

He watched as Celaena's fire suddenly vanished and she fell to her knees.

Rowan roared in fear and cut down five more soldiers who were standing in his way as he ran towards Celaena. As he made his way to her, he knew that Celaena had burned herself out to defeat the demon princes, and he feared that she may not come back from this fight.

Clutching Celaena to his chest he could barely feel her heart beating in her chest, Rowan roared, his voice filled with agony and fear.

_I cannot lose her. She cannot leave me._

_**Celaena's POV**_

Celaena smirked as she felt her magic rising and growing within her. Slowly the Valg's nightmare dissolved and was engulfed in flames. Soon Celaena could see that she was still in the middle of the battlefield on her knees and stood up, all the while her fire growing larger and larger.

"You will regret ever threatening me, you foul demons. You will regret the day you ever decided to target me and mine," Celaena said in a rage filled voice.

"You think a little fire will hurt three demon princes, you insolent girl?" One Valg prince hissed.

"I know I can." Celaena said as she continued to build the fire growing inside of her.

She saw Rowan battling soldiers not far from her, but his eyes were on her.

_He cares. _She realized suddenly. _He cares what happens to me. _

Suddenly one of the Valg princes advanced with his dark sward raised and Celaena quickly formed her fire shield and held him off. She was done playing with the princes. She could feel her power growing larger than she ever imagined and knew she was reaching her burn out point. It was time she finished this before she was past the point of no return.

"Enjoy oblivion, demons," she said in a strained voice, as she felt her powers pulling at her energy.

With those words, she unleashed the power that could destroy nations if she wanted and watched as her flames engulfed the Valg princes. She reveled in their screams and continued to fuel her fire until she knew they were dead.

She could feel herself losing consciousness, but she couldn't stop her fire. These demons needed to die so that Rowan and all of her friends could live. If she had to die to keep them safe then should would happily do it.

_As long as Rowan is safe _Celaena thought.

Finally the princes' darkness was swallowed by flames and Celaena felt their evil presence disappear.

Celaena looked over at Rowan and saw his lithe form still cutting down soldiers left and right. As her world started to turn black, Celaena fell to her knees and watched as Rowan saw her and roared in anger. He started running towards her, but she couldn't hold on any longer.

Before she closed her eyes, possibly for the last time, she saw Rowan fall to his knees beside her and felt him clutch her to his chest.

_I finally get to feel his arms around me. _She thought as she finally succumbed to the darkness.

**Rowan's POV**

After Celaena defeated the demon princes, the army of soldiers and skin walkers fled. Their strongest allies had been defeated, there was no reason to stay behind and get slaughtered. However, Rowan felt as if he could chase down the whole army of cowards and slaughter them himself.

He carried an unresponsive Celaena in his arms as he walked to the tavern where he could tend to his Fireheart in private. He was fairly sure the stupid girl had almost burned her magic out and he could strangle her if she wasn't in such a critical condition. He had TOLD her not to sacrifice herself, but the damn woman had no idea what it would do to him and a whole kingdom of people if she died.

With a furrowed brow and worried look in his eyes, Rowan entered the tavern and climbed the stairs to his room. Celaena remained unresponsive.

Rowan entered his small room and gently laid Celaena onto his bed, which took up most of the room. He grabbed a cold cloth, dragged a chair over beside his bed, and wiped Celaena's forehead and face. She had soldiers blood all over her face, and Rowan couldn't bear to see blood on her, even if it wasn't hers.

"You stupid, stupid woman. When you wake up I will put you through the worst training session yet. You will learn never to worry me again," Rowan said gently as he finished cleaning her face.

Celaena needed magic so Rowan reached over to grab her hand and he immediately felt how cold and drained she was. He immediately cursed. It was worse than he thought. She had almost no magic left, and she needed some soon or she would surely die. Her breathing had slowed and her skin had taken on an ashen tone that scared Rowan more than he would like to admit.

He took her hand and started pouring magic into her body. This is only the second time he had ever shared his magic with anyone, and he knew what this meant. He would always feel connected to Celaena no matter what. In the back of his mind, Rowan was satisfied with the connection. The battle had made him realize how much he needed Celaena in his life. She was his equal and Rowan loved her.

Rowan dropped Celaena's hand in shock, but quickly picked it up and started transferring magic again.

_I love her? _Rowan asked himself. _Of course I love her. How could I not? _

Soon Rowan began to feel the effects of his magic sharing and he laid Celaena's hand back onto the bed. He would rest and continue tomorrow. Rowan was reluctant to sleep, but he knew that he needed to restore the magic he just gave to Celaena or else he could not help her.

Rowan climbed into the bed beside his Fireheart and laid a think arm around her waist. He mentally reason that he only did this so that he could feel if Celaena moved or stopped breathing while he was asleep, but deep down he knew he just wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to assure himself that this wasn't a dream and that she was really there in his arms and alive.

He briefly tightened his arm around her waist and closed his eyes. Sleep took him and his lasts conscious thoughts were of his Fireheart.

**Celaena's POV**

Celaena opened her eyes and realized that she laid on the cold ground. She sat up and looked around, but she could hardly make out anything because of the dense darkness, but she knew that she was not in Erilea. This place felt different. It felt strange.

Shadows moved in the darkness, almost indiscernible to most eyes, but Celaena's assassin's eyes caught their movement. Slowly the shadows began to form shapes, and Celaena could tell that they were humans.

Celaena stood slowly and prepared to fight.

"Do not be afraid. We are not here to hurt you," A strong female voice said.

"Who are you?" Celaena asked warily. _And where am I?_

"I am no one, simply a guide of sorts. And you are in the in-between."

"A guide? The in-between? What the hell are you talking about?" Celaena didn't voice her next question. _Can you hear my thoughts?_

"I am your guide to the afterlife. You have found yourself in the in-between, an existence between life and death. A crossroads if you will. And yes, I can hear your thoughts. All guides can hear thoughts. Now, I have a question for you. Which will you choose?" The mysterious shadow woman asked in a formal tone.

"Choose? What do you mean, which will I choose," Celaena asked, not sure she wanted the answer.

"Will you choose to live and live the rest of your life with the fae prince or will you choose to continue on this road and rejoin with those you love: your father and mother…Sam…Nehemia, all of them. You are given a rare chance to choose which path to take. You must have pleased the gods, little one."

Celaena immediately froze with the mention of Sam and Nehemia. Just their names were enough to cause Celaena to double over in pain and loss. _Sam. Nehemia. I could see them again. I could finally be with Sam without the king of assassin's hanging over our heads. _

"You must choose quickly, little one. Lingering in the in-between is ill advised."

"I cannot make a decision like this so quickly. Life and death should not be so easily dismissed."

The shadow woman seemed to glide forward.

"If you value life and death so much, then why do you so readily jump as the chance to die, when you have so much to live for?" The woman asked curiously.

Celaena balked and started at the woman's shadow in shock. She didn't know how to answer such a question. Celaena had always felt as if she had nothing to live for. She barely remembered her family, glimpses of her mother, father, and Arobryn, and she as far as she can remember she was either an assassin to an abusive man or a slave in the salt mines. Until now, she never stop to question if she had anything to live for because her answer had always been no. Now, Celaena stopped to think and realized that maybe she did have something to live for.

"I thought guides couldn't influence decisions their charges make," Celaena said curiously.

"I am not like most guides, little one."

Celaena scoffed. Of course she would get the special type of otherworldly guide that broke the rules. Celaena quickly returned back to her contemplating, distracted by her unique guide.

"You have only a few moments, child. Choose quickly or you will remain in the in-between forever."

Celaena's mind whirled as she thought about Sam, her parents, Nehemia, and then Rowan. She always came back to Rowan in the end. Rowan had become her mentor and eventually the man she loved. The thought of being without him made Celaena sick, and then she thought about her duties. She was a queen. She had a kingdom to save and rule, and she had a demented king to kill. She couldn't leave her people behind, and she couldn't leave Rowan. She wanted to spend the rest of her long life with Rowan, not matter how hard life would become or the trials she might face. As long as she had Rowan by her side, she felt as if she could be the queen her people needed.

She just hoped Rowan felt the same way.

"I have made my decision. I want to live. For my people and for Rowan. Please, send me back. Send me home," Celaena said with strength and determination.

The shadow woman seemed to smile.

"I am so proud of you, little one. You are a strong woman and you should never forget that. Be the queen our kingdom needs and protect our people. But most of all, be happy, Fireheart." Suddenly the shadow woman disappeared, and I caught a glimpse of her face.

I felt myself begin to fall, but I couldn't react.

_The shadow woman…It couldn't be. _

The shadow woman looked just like Celaena remembered her. Her mother. Celaena almost cried as the opportunity just missed to hug her mother once more, but she felt herself returning to her own world. She closed her eyes, and prayed she woke up with Rowan by her side.

**Rowan's POV**

Rowan immediately awoke when he felt Celaena jerk awake, gasping his name.

"Fireheart, I am here. Calm down." He grabbed her shoulder and watched with anxious eyes as she tried to catch her breath. He could see tears began to fill her eyes and his heart dropped.

"Oh Fireheart. Shh. You are okay. I am here, and it will be okay," Rowan said as he pulled her to him. Her head tucked under his chin. She felt good in his arms, but one of these days he hoped she would be in his arms because she felt the urge to be there, not due to her unconscious or crying state.

"Rowan, I – I -, "She groused out.

"You need to sleep, Celaena. You almost burned out your magic, and I need you to get well so I can yell at you for being so foolish," Rowan tried to say jokingly, but it came out demanding.

"Rowan, I am so sorry. I wa-wanted you safe, and I th-thought the only way to do that was to use as much of my magic as I could. I just wanted you and my friend's safe," Celaena tried so say as her cries continued.

Rowan's heart softened and he realized she was apologizing for not listening to him, but he knew she only meant she was sorry for going against his request, not the fact that she saved her friends and him.

"Celaena, you have to be more careful, you could have easily died yesterday. I thought you had died. You can't- I can't-." Rowan stuttered nervously. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that she couldn't do that to him again. He couldn't go through that agony of thinking she was dead again.

"Fireheart, you have to promise me that you will never be so foolish again. I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger again because I-," Rowan stopped. He couldn't bring himself to tell her he loved her, not because he doubted his feelings, but because he didn't know how she would react.

_Just do it. Tell her. _A voice in Rowan's head seemed to say.

He pulled away and took Celaena's chin between his thumb and finger and turned her head towards him. He wanted to see her eyes when he finally told her how he felt.

"Fireheart, yesterday was one of the scariest days of my life because I thought you had died. I watched you become engulfed in the Valg demons darkness and I felt my heart stop. Then you rose like a light in the dark and illuminated the battlefield with your flames. You astonished me at your sheer power, and then all of the sudden your light was gone, you were lying so still on the ground, and suddenly my world stopped turning and I couldn't look away from your body on the ground. That is when I realized-"Rowan stopped once again but not because of fear, but he cause of the look in Celaena's eyes. He saw a sliver of happiness and anticipation. Rowan's heart soared.

"That is when I realized that I love you. That is when I realized that I want you by my side for as long as we live and I want to face every battle, adventure, and journey together. I don't want to spend another moment on this earth without you or without you knowing that I love you."

Rowan held his breath and waited for Celaena to say something and as he looking into her teary eyes he saw that he might not be the only one feeling their connection.

**Celaena's POV **

"That is when I realized that I love you."

Celaena felt her heart beat speed up and the tears she had been crying before renewed. She had never felt so content and happy then she was in that moment. Waking up in Rowan's arms had been a dream come true, but looking into his forest green eyes as he spilled his heart out was that of fairytales. She will never forget the love in his eyes as he told her that he wanted to spend every moment of his life with her. She was so afraid of what Rowan might say when she woke up, but she never imagined he would tell her he loved her.

"Fireheart, please say something," Rowan whispered with a look of pain in his eyes.

Celaena wanted make him suffer a little longer because wanted payback for all of his hurtful words yesterday, but she then realized that he hadn't mean to hurt her. He only wanted to push her and show her that she had this amazing power. The only way to bring that power to the surface was through anger, but Rowan never expected Celaena to get hurt like she did. She knew that now.

"It's a good thing you say that because then it would have been really embarrassing if you didn't return my feelings because I love you too, Rowan Whitethorn. Loving me won't be easy because I am impulsive, rash, and reckless, but it will all be bearable because I love you."

Rowan looked as if he was about fall over.

"You-You love me too?"

"Yes you irresistible fool, I love you."

Then the most amazing thing happened. Rowan smiled.

In the time Celaena had been training with Rowan she had never seen him smile and she was at a loss for words at how drastically it changed his look. His eyes seemed to light up and his whole appearance looked brighter. If Celaena didn't love him already, that smile would have done her in.

"Fireheart," Rowan whispered and pulled her tightly against him. "You have just made me the happiest fae in the kingdom."

"Don't you mean fae bastard," Celaena replied with a smirk.

Rowan pulled far enough away from her to see her face and when he saw the spark of mischief in her eyes he growled and lunged at her.

Celaena's eyes widened ever so slightly as they both fell back onto Rowan's bed. Now Celaena lay under a scowling fae warrior and she cannot say that it was a bad place to be.

"Care to repeat that, Fireheart?"

"Whatever do you mean, darling," Celaena asked, batting her eyelashes with a small smile.

Rowan leaned closer to her until their noses almost touched.

"You silly little wench. You are lucky that I love you." Rowan said in a serious tone.

Celaena's heart will never be used to Rowan saying that because her heart skipped a beat yet again.

"And I love you."

Suddenly they both realized how close they were and the air between them filled with tension.

"Rowan," Celaena whispered in a breathy voice.

"Celaena," Rowan growled back, his voice rough and tense.

Celaena is still unsure who started the kiss, but all of the sudden Rowan's warm and soft lips were on her pliant ones and they were kissing. She had never felt anything like it before. Sure, she has kissed men before, but Rowan was different. He was more.

Celaena moaned as Rowan nipped at her bottom lip and he moaned in response.

"Rowan, please don't stop," Celaena breathily murmured.

"Never, Fireheart," Rowan whispered back.

And they didn't stop. Rowan showed Celaena how much he loved her, and Celaena allowed herself to feel loved and love in return.

**The End**


End file.
